


【莱花/LE】动物世界

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network, bvs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: 变态玩法的最终归宿都是莱花x肯定是HE，毕竟主旨是快乐吃花特别ooc，非常、非常ooc非常变态，真的





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Eduardo是老Saverin最珍贵的财产。

不不，别误会，Roberto Saverin可不是个重感情的人。

Eduardo Saverin是他最小的儿子，从小就长得粉雕玉琢，玲珑可人。相比于英武的两个大儿子，老Saverin最偏爱这个幺子，从Eduardo十几岁开始，青涩的小果子开始长出毛绒绒的鲜嫩可口，老Saverin就带着他出席各种exclusive的商业会谈，而漫长会谈的结果，总是让人满意的。

所以人人都知道，Eduardo是老Saverin最珍贵的财产。

一颗早熟的甜美果实，尝过的人都对他汁水丰沛的甜腻赞不绝口。Saverin家从巴西迁徙到另一片国土上，能够迅速在政界商界都根系密布地扎稳脚跟，人们都说，小Saverin那比最老道的妓女还会扭的小屁股可是功不可没。

2.  
Lionel Luther意外身亡的时候，谁都怀疑是他那个阴郁的小儿子下的手。但白纸黑字的遗嘱里，老Luther的确是明明白白地把LutherCorp交到给了Lex Luther手里，而那几个公开斥责了Lex的媒体和公司都没几天就销声匿迹，化成了谁也不敢挖根刨底的小秘密，于是日光底下的风言风语都自觉自愿地噤了声。

留着一头金发的Lex Luther像是一头刚刚撕裂了老领主上位的雄狮，懒洋洋地打几个哈欠，嘴里的血腥味儿就足够鼠兔们瑟瑟发抖。

3.  
Roberto Saverin让小儿子去和Lex Luther会会面的时候，语气随意得像是在商量晚餐是牛扒还是海鲜饭。Eduardo随手扯了扯衣襟，盖住肩头的牙印，面无表情地点了点头。

4.  
如果你没走进过Luther旗下老Lionel曾经最喜欢的那个酒吧，那可千万别说你见过纸醉金迷是什么样子。

Lex Luther和他只会纵欲的爹不一样，他对爆乳翘臀的漂亮女人兴致缺缺，在他面前搔首弄姿地招展倒也没什么不行，可是他有洁癖，不爱碰那些别人碰过的东西。

看见Eduardo Saverin半伏在吧台点酒的时候，他第一眼注意到的就是那个极负盛名的翘屁股。Lex挑了挑眉，那的确是个漂亮的屁股，紧窄又挺翘，被西装裤严丝合缝地包裹着，顺滑的布料坦坦荡荡地勾勒出两瓣浑圆臀肉之间的紧缝，像是一颗饱满烂熟亟待采撷的樱桃。

那些流言可是一点儿都没说错，没人能不对小Saverin的屁股产生下流无比的幻想。

Lex往嘴里丢了一颗樱桃味儿的暴风糖，廉价而化学的甜味儿顺着舌尖一路浸染进喉咙，他动了动舌头把糖块压在舌下，站起了身。

他站在Eduardo身后的时候，听见他点了一杯多加一份樱桃糖浆的Crimson Bitch，那把甜软的嗓子有点儿哑了，骄矜矜的，像被人扼过喉咙的百灵鸟。

Lex收回视线，他得承认，这婊子软塌塌的细腰和那双笔直的长腿的确让他想骑一次尝尝滋味，但他不觉得为了一次的纵欲就值得跟Saverin那个老狐狸谈生意。

但是都主动送上门的羔羊，可没有全身而退的道理。

Lex好整以暇地靠在吧台上，不用他伸手bartender就赶忙将他惯常的饮品递到面前。这让棕发的青年转过身来。Lex看到那把软腰轻盈盈地扭了一下，再挑起眼皮，就对上了那双动画片里斑比才有的鹿眼，绵密的睫毛忽闪了一下，假意是慌张，Lex在心里冷笑了一下，但那双眼睛里随即就盈满了过头的甜蜜与青睐，眼角弯弯，就露了一个笑出来。

“Mr. Luther, 幸会。”

Lex盯了他几秒，在Eduardo觉得喜怒无常的Luther要撕裂他的喉咙之前偏开了眼神，他端起酒杯，轻柔地晃了晃亮澄澄的冰块，这才开了口，“笑得太假了，小Saverin。”

5.  
疼。

Eduardo被狗链牵扯着仰起头，他叫不出声音来，金属的口球被他的湿热的口腔暖得温乎乎的，他不敢用牙，只能用红肿的嘴唇和舌头抵住它。Lex一贯喜欢看他口涎四溢的模样，这次的口球也挑的是能插很深那种。

他看不见Lex在哪儿，这次Lex用领带蒙上了他的眼睛。

是Eduardo的领带，Lex有洁癖，从来不用自己的东西碰他。

他的下巴被用力捏住了，皮质手套的质感柔软又冷淡，带着不必要的力度嵌进他的皮肉强迫他仰起头来。

“脏女孩。”

他呜咽了一下，跪得姿势工整的两条腿控制不住地打着颤。这次Lex兴致很高，已经玩了他很久都没有允许高潮，他快要跪不住了。

察觉到小母狗的颤抖，金发男人嗤笑了一声。松开Eduardo已经流满口水的下颌，皮鞋“咯哒”地踩着地板上，他往后退了一步，欣赏名画雕塑似的看着眼前一塌糊涂的景象。

小婊子赤身裸体地跪在地上，当然，Eduardo Saverin从来就不该穿衣服。

鲜红的奶头上挂着漂漂亮亮的乳夹，是蝴蝶结的，很配他。小母狗的手被规整地绑在身后，屁股里夹着毛茸茸的小兔尾巴，而那个让Lex第一次见到的时候惊喜万分的雌穴里，则是贪吃地咬着一根尺寸吓人的黑色假阴茎，那根布满青筋凸起的大家伙在Eduardo的阴穴里嗡嗡震动着，还伸出一个小枝丫来亲昵地嘬着他的小花蒂。

新买的玫瑰花口球效果不错，Lex满意地勾起嘴角，唯一不满的是那朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰遮住了小一半Eduardo漂亮的脸，他看不到嘴馋的小母狗是怎么努力吸着插进嘴里的口球的。

金发男人踱了几步，鞋跟磕在木地板上的声音让Eduardo控制不住地颤了几下，挺直了峻岫的脊背，下意识地随着脚步的声音转着头追过去。

Lex站在他的背后，看着他布满红痕的臀瓣，红肿的，中间乖巧地夹着纯洁无暇的白色兔尾巴，随着他紧张的收缩抽动了几下。

“想要高潮吗，小Saverin？”

Lex声音愉悦。

6.  
樱桃糖浆为了让Crimson Bitch的颜色更漂亮而没有搅开，Eduardo就着杯沿饮了一口，桃红的糖浆明艳艳地挂在微微嘟起的娇美唇瓣上。

他是故意的，Lex心知肚明地笑了笑。

可真是个婊子。

“Mr. Luther…”

“叫我Lex, 我父亲才是Mr. Luther. ”

Eduardo抿起嘴唇笑了笑，“您看上去不像是多愁善感的人。”

“不，”金发男人勾起一半的嘴角，糖块在他嘴里滑动了一下，“我的确不是。”

Eduardo眨了眨眼，露出一个狡黠的笑意，“您在吃什么？”

Lex抬眼看了看他，舌尖一卷托着暴风糖吐出来。

Eduardo像是被他这个动作逗笑了的小姑娘，咯咯笑出声来。他出格地往前凑了凑，像是想亲近似的，又知克制地停下。最后他睫毛忽闪了一下，伸出手拈住了那颗停在Lex舌尖上的糖块，手腕一转，塞进了自己的嘴里。

“原来Lex喜欢樱桃味呀。”

7.  
Eduardo呜咽着，努力塌下腰肢把屁股撅得更高，毛茸茸的兔尾巴随着他的动作一颤一颤地抖动，连带着上面的小铃铛发出轻快的丁零当啷来。

Lex在用假阴茎不紧不慢地肏他的雌穴，被玩开的小肉洞在橡胶制的大家伙插进来的时候怯生生地咬着吮吸，又在抽出去的时候可怜巴巴地放蹭着它不舍得离开。Eduardo的小花穴很漂亮，光溜溜的，像个没成熟的小雏妓一样干干净净的。只是肥嘟嘟的阴唇暴露了它的淫荡，嫩肉贪婪地裹紧了黑色的假阴茎，咂着骚甜的口水滴滴答答的，顺着笔直的大腿流了一地。

樱桃味的。

小可怜跪在地上，像母狗等待交媾一样的姿势，Lex喜欢他的婊子乖乖等操的样子。

即使他从来没用自己的东西碰过他。

8.  
第一次被Lex带到酒店的时候，Eduardo松了一口气。

他听过关于这位年轻而阴戾的接班人的传言，他可从不怜惜那些想法设法爬上他的床的婊子。Eduardo咬了咬嘴唇，他以为自己要被带到Luther可怕的宅邸，谁知道那地方他还能不能活着出来呢。

可是还好，Lex就只是邀请他到酒吧楼上的宾馆里坐一坐。

只要Lex肯给他一点怜惜，肯去和他父亲见面，签了他父亲想跟LutherCorp做的那笔生意就好了。

Eduardo在Lex绅士地为他打开房门，侧身邀请他进去的时候露出一个狡黠又甜蜜的笑容，天真得像是要和初恋男友偷尝禁果的小女孩。

Lex关上门，上下打量了一下歪头看着他的Eduardo，很漂亮，Lex面无表情地在心里评价。

“去洗干净，小Saverin。”

Eduardo委屈地撇撇嘴，半真半假地跟他撒娇，“我叫Eduardo，Lex先生，不过您可以叫我dudu呀。您不跟我一起洗吗？”

Lex盯着他的眼睛，声音又冷又硬，“把你自己洗干净，小Saverin。”

打着哈欠的雄狮漫不经心地伸出了爪牙，月光底下的蓝眼睛深不见底。

Eduardo站在花洒下面，按照Lex的要求清洗干净。

走出浴室的时候他什么都没穿，赤裸的身体上挂着没擦干净的水珠，随着他走出来颤颤巍巍地滑落下来，留下一道一道暧昧的水渍。

Lex坐在沙发上，好整以暇地勾起嘴角看着他，蓝眼睛里的漠然让他没来由地颤抖了一下。Eduardo舔了舔嘴唇，像是第一次出来卖的小妓女一样左右环顾了一下，然后才迈开早就习惯缠在男人腰上的长腿挪到Lex身前，熟练地折起膝盖跪在似笑非笑的Lex脚边。

地毯粗粗硬硬的短毛扎得他忍不住左右挪动了一下，他眨着眼睛看向无动于衷的Lex，有些委屈地嘟起嘴巴，试图伸手去摸一摸Lex腿间的大家伙。

他刚伸出手，就被抓住了。

抓住他的那只手，戴着质地上乘的黑色皮手套，皮革的质感隔绝了来自另一个人手的温度，抓在Eduardo的皮肤上，激起他一个战栗。

“我可没允许你碰我，小脏狗。”

金发男人的声音平稳冷静，一丝玩笑的意思也没有。

“转过去，让我看看老Saverin这么想送到我床上的是什么货色。”

Eduardo屈辱地垂下眼睛，煽情的睫毛上挂着水珠，像风里的羽毛一样无辜地颤抖着，他惶惶然喘出一口气，挪动了一下跪红的膝盖。

要给他看了…… 

他没抬头，但能感觉到Lex的目光紧盯着他，像盯猎物一样的眼神。

下定决心似的，Eduardo缓慢地转过身去，把两条腿岔得很开，跪得像刚出生的、颤颤巍巍的小鹿崽一样。柔软的腰花枝一样没骨头地塌着，上半身伏在硬毛的地毯上，细嫩的皮肤不知道是羞得还是扎得刺刺拉拉的红成一片，而他圆翘的、紧窄的、弧度惊人的小屁股，就像名贵的展品一样门户大开地给人欣赏着，Saverin家小少爷最下流的小秘密，就这么明明白白地给Lex看了去。

“啧，”金发男人赞叹了一声，“怪不得。”

Eduardo的雌穴被乖女孩修剪得很干净，漂亮的小阴唇因为紧张而悄悄蠕动着，像一张贪吃的小嘴一样嘟囔着。他之前洗澡的时候大概自己玩过，嫩穴有些红红肿肿的，粉嫩柔美的小花苞含羞带怯地闭合着，明明看上去娇娇柔柔的惹人怜惜，却只是被人看看就能泌出点湿答答的花蜜来。

戴着皮质手套的指尖凑上来，拨开了小穴羞赧的伪装，小花蒂就探头探脑地冒了出来，触感冰凉的皮套毫不客气地按了上去，没什么怜惜地揉搓了起来。Eduardo小声地尖叫出来，快感来得太突然，Lex没有任何体贴他的意思，直接就揉着他的小花穴玩儿起来。他扭着屁股想躲，被Lex狠戾地两巴掌扇在臀瓣上，他呜呜地细细哭着，不敢乱动了。

被他的乖巧取悦，Lex给了饥渴地收缩着的小穴两根手指，他没被戴着手套地指奸过，陌生又奇异的触感让他抻直脖子哼出小猫讨奶吃的呻吟声来，皮革粗暴地摩擦过嫩肉，又不讲道理地把骚甜的汁液带出来，没几下就把他插得咕叽咕叽地冒水。

小淫猫被快感俘获，忍不住把屁股翘得更高，红翘翘的小奶头蹭在地毯上自给自足地被磨得肿大，Eduardo模模糊糊地听见Lex在他身后冷笑着说他是天生的婊子，他哼哼唧唧地要反驳，却被Lex揪住小阴蒂揉搓起来，他仰着头，尖叫梗在喉咙里。Lex绝算不上体贴，插了几下就玩儿腻了似的把手指抽了出来。Eduardo不满地呜咽了一声，小屁股想追上去，被Lex一巴掌扇在细嫩的臀肉上，霎时就红了一片。

“没规矩的小母狗，”Lex的声音冷定自持，让沉迷在欲望里的Eduard羞愤得想要把自己团起来。可他的腰被Lex的手稳稳按住，用的是刚刚插他的那只手，手套上湿漉漉的，全是他自己流得一塌糊涂的情液。

他听到Lex在他身后窸窸窣窣地做了什么，随后就感觉到男人把什么带着小小棱角的东西塞进了他的小花穴里，他不敢挣扎，怕换来更多的惩罚，可是…… Eduardo悄悄转过头去，正对上本来目不转睛地盯着他的小骚洞努力吞吃着什么的Lex抬起眼皮看回他。

他张张嘴想问是什么，Lex就竖起一根手指立在唇边，似笑非笑地看着他，“Shh… 别害怕，小Saverin，It’s cherry. ”

*tbc


	2. Chapter 2

9.  
Eduardo第一次收到Lex的礼物，是一条樱桃色的红宝石项链。

他是被父亲难得愉悦地叫出房间的，Roberto Saverin眉飞色舞地递给他一个盒子，说是刚刚Luther托人送来给“小Saverin”的。

“继续努力，dudu.” Roberto赞许地拍拍他的肩，仿佛交给他的不过是个有些棘手的商业并购案。

Eduardo跑回自己的房间拆开精巧的包装，那条项链很漂亮，看上去就价值不菲。他咬着嘴唇细细端详，那仿佛就是一条追求者送给名媛的珠宝一样，他又翻了翻盒子，没有，什么都没有。

小少爷眨眨眼，不知道是怅然若失什么。

Eduardo小心翼翼地把项链收好，缠着一双长腿回到柔软的床上。他有些气嘟嘟地鼓起嘴唇，又记起那双冷淡的蓝眼睛，还有那双薄唇总是那么刻薄地吐出尖刺，每个词都让他一阵一阵地颤抖；他叫他乖女孩的时候，会允许他高潮，但是不许他射精，可他被调教得已经习惯了用小花穴攀上巅峰；Lex还喜欢看他玩自己，蒙住他的眼睛，压低了嗓音描述着下流的幻想，引导小母猫自己骑到假阴茎上…… 

Eduardo红着耳朵尖张开肉欲的长腿，闭上眼睛把手伸下去，他想像着Lex终于肯用他胯下那根大家伙插进来，他可以攀着男人的脊背，乖乖用腿缠紧他的腰，Eduardo伸出软红的小舌头咂过嘴唇，颤抖着把自己玩儿了出来。

他嗔怪似的对着一摊狼藉撇撇嘴，伸腿蹭了蹭床单，就囫囵滚到床榻的另一侧夹着暖融融的被子睡了过去。

10.  
Lex同意和老Saverin见一面。

他点头的时候，正漫不经心地扯动着Eduardo的小奶尖上新打好的乳钉，他给他挑了一副带着银链的，小母狗该时时刻刻戴着狗链，他拍了拍小Saverin的脸蛋，像安抚小宠物那样。

Eduardo眼泪汪汪地小声哼着疼，也不敢擅自挪动，挺着白莹莹的小胸脯任Lex亵玩。

11.  
Lex会送他昂贵的裙子，那种水一样质感的曳地长裙，露着大片的背，又欲盖弥彰地裹住浑圆的臀线。

他送过一条蓝色的，Eduardo很喜欢，是Lex眼睛的颜色。

裙子的赠予者看着Eduardo一件一件褪掉板正的西服、衬衫、裤子，还有白色的小内裤，然后赤裸着身体羞羞怯怯地站在他面前，好像第一次脱光衣服的小处女一样。

Lex不许他穿内裤，会看出痕迹的，Lex说，好女孩怎么能让人看出内裤的边缘呢？

丝绸的质感滑溜溜的，Eduardo的指尖颤抖着抓紧了裙子的边缘，一点一点提上来，直到漂亮的蓝色包裹住了他修长的腿、挺翘的屁股和戴着宝蓝色乳钉的奶子。

“真漂亮，小Saverin，很适合你。”Lex由衷的赞美他，“喜欢吗？”

Eduardo娇怯地点点头，“喜欢… 谢谢您的礼物。”

也许是因为裙子是Lex自己挑的，那是别人没碰过的东西，那天晚上Lex第一次隔着裙子把他抱进了怀里，没戴手套揉搓着他的臀肉，尖利的牙齿咬破了他的奶尖。男人的吐息滚烫，“…留下来，小Saverin。”

Eduardo濒临高潮的恍惚间胡言乱语地叫着金发男人的名字，没能听清那句梦呓似的呢喃。

12.  
Lex和Roberto Saverin的见面安排在Saverin家的一处宅邸。

Lex到的时候，是Eduardo去开的门，他穿着灰色的衬衫，领口开了两颗扣子，眼睛甜盈盈地看过来，“Lex，你来啦！”像迎接新上门的小男友。

Lex勾了勾嘴角露出一个敷衍的笑意，他走进门，Roberto Saverin站在门廊的位置欢迎他，“Mr. Lex Luther，久闻大名，请进。”

Eduardo跟在他旁边，随着他们往书房走。Roberto和Lex寒暄了几句，快进书房的时候，Roberto停住了脚步，转向不明所以的小儿子，“你不是还要去陪‘朋友’吗，dudu？就别跟我们耽误时间了。”老狐狸把“朋友”两个字咬得刻意。

Eduardo颤抖了一下，脊背倏的僵直。他羞耻地咬紧了嘴唇，不敢相信父亲这样明晃晃地拿他当了趁手的用具，他低了低头，刚要转身，腰上却忽然被搂住了。

Lex伸出一只手揽了他的细腰，稍稍施了力，让他半靠进了他怀里。金发男人还是面无表情的、似笑非笑着，戏谑似的，“小dudu要去哪儿？不陪着我吗，嗯？”他收回看向Eduardo的眼神，挑起眼皮看向老狐狸，“Mr. Saverin，我以为您是真心实意想和LutherCorp谈生意呢。”

Roberto脸上的表情僵了僵，又温文尔雅地笑起来，“当然。”

Eduardo被Lex搂在怀里进了父亲的书房，他悄悄瞪圆了鹿眼，Lex之前可从来不叫他的名字…… 

小鹿没看到，在Roberto转过身的时候，Lex又皱起眉看向他的眼神。

13.  
那天晚上的Eduardo格外甜软，虽然往常他也很听话，但他热情起来，Lex才知道什么叫盛放的南美玫瑰。

他迫不及待地吮吸着Lex戴着皮手套的手指，小猫吸奶一样咂得啧啧作响，小淫猫求Lex用假鸡巴插他，两个小洞都要，发浪地摆着腰求Lex狠狠扇他的屁股，他要，只要是Lex给的，他什么都要。

疼痛，快乐，眼泪，高潮，只要是Lex给的。

他求着Lex射给他，射满他全身，射到脸上也好，他会像小母狗一样乖乖舔干净。

Lex对他的热情显出兴致缺缺的回应，他没用假阴茎肏小母狗，只是用手指又狠又快地插他的花腔，让撅着屁股的Eduardo喷了满床骚甜的汁液。

直到把发情雌兽一样的Eduardo玩儿得快要失去意识地哼唧，Lex才放过了他。金发男人捏起他的下巴强迫他张开红肿的唇瓣，把精液射爆了他满嘴，再看着他乖巧又意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇上残余的浓精，才允许他去清洗。

等到瘫软在浴缸里把自己洗干净的Eduardo腿软地从浴室出来的时候，他惊喜地发现Lex没有像往常一样已经离开，而是半靠在床上似笑非笑地等着他。

那晚破天荒地，他被允许睡在Lex的怀里，小鹿蜷起酸软的长腿，偷偷蹭了蹭雄狮尖锐的下颌。

14.  
Lex来Saverin家的次数变多了。

有时候是来跟Roberto谈生意，大多时候是来给Eduardo送些小礼物。

珠宝、衣服、糖果，还有些精巧的小玩意儿，忙碌的LutherCorp总裁不辞辛苦地三番五次亲自上Saverin家的门，让那些闻着血腥味和腐臭味的土狼们耸动起来。

人们都说，Lex Luther看上了Saverin家的小妓女，就是不知道老Saverin舍不舍得把这个值钱的婊子卖给Luther呢。

Lex这次是托人送来的小礼物，送了他一件漂亮的珠宝，Eduardo拿白嫩嫩的指尖挑起来看了半天，脸霎的红了，嗫嗫地嘟囔。

那是一条珍珠内裤。

蝴蝶翅膀似的薄薄蕾丝绕在腰上，而该是包裹着小花穴的地方却省了布料，是一串圆润饱满的莹白珍珠，一颗颗紧挨着彼此，个头大小都差不多，齐齐整整地挂在那儿，等着被人穿上，再一颗一颗陷进比绸缎还软嫩的花肉里。

小母鹿把脸埋进软枕，羞怯地攥着冰冰凉凉的珍珠。他又翻了翻盒子，里面这次倒是有张小卡片，Lex的字迹龙飞凤舞的，让他晚些时候去LutherCorp大厦找他。

Eduardo咬着软嘟嘟的嘴唇，歪着小脑袋想了一会儿，就翻身爬起来，去衣柜里翻了起来。

站在LutherCorp的大楼里的时候，Eduardo脸上还满是别扭的飞红。那条珍珠随着他的动作没完没了地滑动，滑溜溜的一颗正抵在小花蒂上，他扭一下，就换了一颗去亲昵地磨蹭探头探脑的小雌蕊。剩下的那些坏心眼的珠子，也被他下面的甜液滋润得水汪汪的，挨挨挤挤地让软腔含在小肉缝里。

都被捂暖和了呀…… Eduardo不安又甜蜜地扭了扭。

人人都认得Saverin家的小少爷，他一路通顺地站在了Lex的办公室门口，Lex的秘书很有眼色地领他到门前就离开回到自己的座位上了。Eduardo咬了咬嘴唇，抬起手叩了叩门。

“进来。”

Lex的声音隔着门比平时还阴郁几分，Eduardo咽了咽口水，推开了沉重的木门，第一次走进Lex的办公室。

金发男人还是那副好整以暇的表情，他没坐在办公椅里，而是一条腿着地地半靠半坐在那张宽大得有些夸张的办公桌上。手里拈着一份文件，又认真地看完了最后几行，才施舍似的抬起头来给进门的小鹿一个眼神。

“Lex… ”他糯糯地叫男人的名字，只是那双蓝眼睛扫过来，他就觉得湿漉漉的下体又泌了些花蜜出来。

“喜欢我的礼物吗？”Lex收回目光，继续看回手上的文件，语气随意地问他。

“嗯…”Eduardo夹了夹腿，睫毛忽闪了几下，调皮地冲着男人笑起来，“喜欢呀，先生。你要不要帮我看看，适不适合我呀？”

男人顿住了一下，缓慢地放下了手上的文件，转过脸来看着蜜糖似的小鹿。

Eduardo露出一个甜滋滋的笑，手指一动，扯开了天鹅一样的颈子上绕着的丝巾，然后慢条斯理地解开了合身的西服和衬衫。接下来是皮带连带着西装裤委地的声音。

Eduardo迈开腿，轻轻巧巧地踢掉了鞋子，突然暴露在空气中的乳果受了凉意的刺激不情不愿地挺立起来，软塌塌的阴茎也似有似无地跳了一小下。

小母鹿娇滴滴地哼唧了一声，迈着两条赤裸的长腿走到了Lex的面前，他被雄狮目不转睛地注视着，这让他兴奋。

他把小屁股蹭上Lex的办公桌，整个人向后仰了仰，就把两条肉欲的长腿也衔上来，冲着Lex的方向大大地张开成M型，等待表扬似的给男人展示娇矜的首饰。

“好看吗，Lex？”

小母鹿自己摆好了姿势，歪着脑袋认真地询问男人的意见。

Lex呼吸窒住了几秒。

他眼前是Eduardo漂亮的小花洞，那一串他挑的珍珠正整齐地嵌在水嘟嘟的肉缝里，随着小母鹿的一下一下夹紧上下滑动，粉嫩的花唇切切地把净白的圆珠吞进去一多半，又翕合着欲拒还迎地吐出来一点。光是被他看着，戴珍珠的小女孩就呼吸有些急促起来，带着圆润的珍珠也被吞吃进去更多，随着那一圈软肉的蠕动含羞带怯地想被吸进到更里面的地方去。

Lex受到蛊惑似的，他又往前凑了凑。花蕊骚甜的气味飘进他的鼻子，他再凑近一点，湿热的鼻息就全都喷在了小鹿甜水泛滥的雌穴上。Eduardo咬紧了嘴唇，他不敢乱动，Lex从来不会直接碰他，可现在只要… 只要Lex伸出舌头，就能舔到他的小穴了…… 

然而Lex往后撤了撤，抬起眼睛看向怅然若失的小鹿，“很漂亮，小Saverin。”

小Saverin...... 

Eduardo吸吸鼻子，藏不住的委屈从那双鹿一样的眼睛里流出来，他还是乖乖张着腿，嘟着嘴巴有礼貌地道谢。

Lex笑了笑，从笔筒里抽出一支精美的钢笔，动作算得上温柔地抵在了那颗磨蹭着小鹿阴蒂的珍珠上，“乖女孩，今天让你用这里高潮好不好？”

凉丝丝的触感让Eduardo缩了缩腿，被Lex瞪了一眼又乖乖张得更开，他吸吸鼻子点点头，糯糯地说着“谢谢先生”。Lex玩他的雌穴很熟稔，没几下就让他腿根打起颤来，Eduardo小声尖叫着，不知道是想把腿张的更开还是并起来，Lex兴奋地盯着他脸上又甜又痛的表情，手上按得更用力，最后看小母鹿奶里奶气地哭叫着“Le - Lex —! ”吹了出来。潮吹液被珍珠挡着一道，噗嗤噗嗤断断续续的，这让小斑比费了更多的力气经历高潮，然后向后仰着瘫软在宽大的办公桌上。

Eduardo张开红润的嘴巴喘着气，忽然感觉温凉的钢笔又吻上了他的小花蕊，他想抱怨说不要了，入侵者却没再往里进，只是刮了刮他挂在小花头上的蜜液。

然后他看到Lex俯身过来，把刚刚插过他的那杆笔凑到了他的唇边，“舔干净，小Saverin，你弄脏了我的笔。”

15.  
事情发生的时候是个雨夜。

Eduardo昏昏沉沉地睡了一天，前一晚他做了一夜的噩梦，早上实在没能起来，于是点了Lex送他的安眠薰香又迷迷糊糊倒回了被子里。

他醒来的时候觉得风雨声很吵，这挺奇怪的，Saverin家的门窗往常是紧闭的，Roberto眼睛不太好，不爱太刺眼的阳光。他叫了几声家里管家的名字，没人回应。小少爷揉了揉还有些困倦的眼睛，赤着脚踩在地板上，想下楼看看发生了什么。

外面的天漆黑的，默不作声地下着暴雨，风呼啸着穿堂而过，把光脚的Eduardo吹出一个寒颤。

他的心紧张地跳起来，一路小跑着下楼，父亲一贯紧闭的书房门虚掩着，留出一道明明暗暗的缝隙来。

Eduardo顿住了脚步，试探性地叫了一声“父亲”，没人应他。

Eduardo深呼吸了一下，推开了门。

16.  
Lex冲进Saverin家的时候屋门是大开的，金发男人面无表情地穿过几道门，径直走到了书房的门前，没什么停顿，他伸手推开了房门。

“Lex！”

蜷在沙发上瑟瑟发抖的小Saverin像惊弓之鸟一样用撕裂的哭腔叫了他的名字，Eduardo赤着脚扑过来，一头撞进他的怀里。

Lex伸出手稳稳地接住了他，扣住纤弱的腰肢，任由小金丝雀花枝一样颤抖着的两条手臂缠上自己的脖子。

他还是面无表情地，视线顺着Eduardo的肩看过去，Roberto Saverin冷冰冰的尸体正目眦欲裂地躺在血泊里，安静地、沉默地。

Eduardo Saverin缩在他的怀里瑟瑟发着抖，他在哭，Lex知道，他感觉到热乎乎的液体滚进了他的衣领。

他一只手搂紧了怀里吓坏了的小鹿，没有斥责他未经允许的亲近，另一只手安抚似的，拍了拍Eduardo不停颤抖着的嶙峋背脊。

外面的雨下得更凶，黑夜里像是有野兽蛰伏。

Eduardo把脸从Lex的怀里抬起来，通红的眼睛，干涩的像是枯死花瓣一样的嘴唇，Lex听到他张开嘴求他，带我走。

求求你，带我走。

他像绝望的小兽，扑上来吻Lex，他的唇瓣柔软得像是天使的翅膀，却被泪水打湿，重重地坠下来，囿在地狱里。

Lex没有拒绝他，他收紧了搂在Eduardo腰间的手臂，不客气地对着那双唇吻了上去。

是时候了。

雄狮用上了牙齿，新鲜的血腥味儿很快蔓延在交缠的唇舌里。

“带我走，Lex，带我走……”

“不，”他听见恶魔拒绝了他，“就在这儿。”

17.  
被Lex撕开衣服的时候他没有抗拒，男人冰凉的手指第一次没有任何阻隔地抚摸上了他的皮肤，他被激得一阵一阵颤栗，Lex咬住了他的脖子，他低低呜咽了一声，没有叫痛。

Lex把他抱到了他父亲的书桌上，把他摆弄得双腿大开着。男人亲吻着他的耳尖，一只手拧起他的乳头拉扯，他今天没有戴乳钉，挺立的小肉粒就直接被Lex揉捏在指尖掐得红肿。

Eduardo小声哭着，又舍不得松开Lex，他闭上眼不敢看Lex肩膀后面的景象，Lex是他唯一的温暖源，他紧紧攀着他，像是抓紧了救命稻草。Eduardo主动挺起白嫩的小胸脯，把弹滑的乳肉和肿涨的奶头送到男人手里，他哭哭啼啼的，像小奶猫似的求他，“操我 - Lex… 插进来… 求你 - 求你 - ”

“Oh,” Lex舔了舔他的耳朵，“那可要看你的表现了，小Saverin。”

18.  
Saverin家是个巴西的大家族，有繁冗的家规与仪式感，即使是移民到了另一片大陆上，老Saverin还是带来了一些来自古老家族的习惯。比如他那只独一无二刻着名字的名贵钢笔。

那根镶着金边的Saverin家族的象征，正深深插在他小儿子汁水四溢的雌穴里，噗嗤噗嗤地带出骚甜的花蜜来，弄脏了那张老Saverin心爱的红木书桌。

Eduardo指尖颤抖着，几次险些抓不住光滑的笔杆，让它被贪嘴的小穴直接全部吞进去。

Lex目不转睛地盯着他用父亲的钢笔玩自己，炙热直白的目光让他忍不住更用力地吸夹起被体温捂热的金属笔杆。

他痒的不行，那根钢笔根本喂不饱他淫荡的小穴，刚刚Lex的亲吻和抚摸让他贪恋，他期期艾艾地叫起来，“Lex - 摸摸我… 求你，碰碰我 - ”

金发的男人从他的小花穴上移开目光，眼神热烈地对上他欲求不满的泪眼，Lex走过来，只是他的脚步声都让Eduardo期待地颤抖起来。

Lex俯下身，嘴唇离着他的只有一个吐息的距离，可就是不肯吻一吻他，小鹿熟红的舌尖追出来，想要争取，刚要碰到就被金发男人撤开。他呜呜咽咽的，委屈地哭起来。Lex勾起嘴角恶劣地笑了，从他的手里接过的钢笔，慢条斯理地在他的小肉洞里搅动出咕叽的水声。

“这里有多少人射进去过？嗯？”

Eduardo胡乱地摇着头，哭哭啼啼地伸手去抱金发的男人。

“那个Facebook的暴君呢？他操过你这里吗？”

“还有那个魔术师，他尝过你的味道吗？他有把你玩得这么爽吗？”

恶魔在他的耳边低低地质询，听他哭着娇哼否认，玩儿了一会儿就抽出了湿漉漉的钢笔。

男人微凉的手指，终于、终于贴上了他颤抖的小花蒂，只是轻轻拨弄了一下，就让Eduardo受不了似的抖了起来。

“Lex !— !”

被叫到名字的男人搂住他的腰，细细密密地亲吻着他向后仰着头而暴露在空气中的纤长脖颈。Lex把三根手指喂进了小母猫的雌穴里，缠绵着抽插了几次，就感觉花腔深处又涌出蜜液来。

“哦，你更湿了，当着爸爸的面挨肏让你这么兴奋吗？”

Eduardo僵住了，他抬起脸来，小动物似的含了两包泪看着恶魔似的男人，移了移目光，就能看到实木地板上躺着他父亲冰冷的尸体，而他坐在父亲的书桌上，被另一个男人用几根手指就插得汁水淋漓，还犹不满足地想要更大更烫的东西肏进来。

他于是惶恐万分地落下泪来，不知所措地看着Lex，他说不出话来，他原本被束缚在根系庞大的家族里的命运由老Saverin的死亡宣告解脱，这意味着他自由了，也意味着他失去了曾有的一切。

蓝眼睛的雄狮抽出了手指，把茫然失措的小鹿抱进了怀里。

Lex抬起他的下颌，蓝眼睛里像是不熟练的温柔，他张了张嘴，想说什么又最终只是皱了皱眉。金发的雄狮叹出一口气，随着低头俯身的动作微长的发丝掉下来，扫在Eduardo哭花的脸上黏在他大口呼吸的嘴边。Lex伸出手，抹掉了小鹿眼角的泪水，他心软了。

“别哭了，小 - ”他顿了一下，“Eduardo。”

Eduardo低低的哭声卡住了，他睁圆了眼睛，像是没听过自己的名字。那双鹿眼里的情绪太丰富，像是逗笑了Lex，于是男人俯身压下来，吻住了那双亮晶晶的嘴唇。

雄狮夺走了小母鹿赖以生存的空气，理直气壮地边纠缠着Eduardo软红甜蜜的小舌头，边手探下去摩挲起白嫩的躯体。Eduardo被吻得呜呜抱怨，花枝似的手脚却诚实地攀上了侵略者的腰背，他软绵绵的、被男人开发得彻彻底底的身体，只用那双手随便摸两把，就湿漉漉的，迫不及待想给人采撷。

他想了太久，来自Lex的触碰，指尖划过的地方像是被涂了春药，痒的不行，得要更粗暴地磨蹭才能解渴。

Lex冰冰凉凉的手指比金属还要凉上几分，顺着他的背脊划过被割掉翅膀的痕迹一样的蝴蝶骨，轻轻慢慢地描摹了爱神吻过的腰窝，落在了他浑圆软嫩的臀肉上。那双手终于施了力，抓了满把的臀肉揉捏，Eduardo努力向后撅着屁股，Lex喜欢打他的屁股，像教训小狗一样狠狠掌掴那两团软肉，他从来不敢躲，他是Lex的乖女孩呀。

Eduardo被Lex凶狠地吻着，舌尖都被吸得发疼，可他乖乖张着嘴巴，想要更多疼爱似的，这才不够呢。他被吻得涎水顺着下巴淌下来，呜呜哼唧着，偷偷扭起了小屁股，他上下都在淌水了，小穴花门洞开着，想偷偷蹭一蹭什么。可是，哎呀，要是他流的水蹭脏了Lex的裤子，会不会被揍屁股呀。

小母鹿胡思乱想地发着骚，没注意到自己早就被Lex摸了个遍，又掰开了他的腿根，把拇指喂进了小花穴，另外几根手指不客气地揉起早就饥渴地自我开阖着的后穴，他的水流得一塌糊涂，被Lex随手刮了权当润滑塞进了后面嫩生生的小嘴，前后一起玩了起来。

Eduardo被手指撩拨得发了情，哀哀叫着Lex的名字，讨好地舔吻男人尖锐的下颌和高挺的鼻梁，他以前可不敢真的凑上去亲Lex，只敢偷偷想一想，现在他像是嘴巴离不开Lex一样，一个劲儿地啄着男人微凉的皮肤，还要把金色的发丝含进嘴里砸吧砸吧味道。

Lex被他撩得火起，一用力就把小母猫抱下来，他让Eduardo跪好在地上，这个姿势小母猫最熟悉了，乖乖巧巧摆好。他奖励似的拍拍Eduardo得脸颊，把刚刚插过他的小洞的拇指塞进那张红润的小嘴，任他吸奶一样迫不及待地吮吸起来。Lex一只手解开自己的裤子，连带着内裤一起扯了下来，火热的阴茎弹跳了几下，正正地抵在Eduardo圆嘟嘟的小鼻头上。

Eduardo心醉神迷地吸吸鼻子，他从来没被允许碰过这根让他馋了好久的大家伙，最多是Lex射在他脸上的时候能眼热地看着。他叉开腿跪坐在地上，小穴饮鸩止渴地在地板上蹭了蹭，却只蹭得更馋了。他抬起头寻求Lex的许可，蓝眼睛的男人默许地点点头，于是他迫不及待地握住了那根阴茎，香软的小舌头忙不迭地追过去，急切切地吻上了怒红的龟头。

他的小舌头被Lex调教得很好，他呜呜咽咽地先吞了大半个龟头进去，吃奶似的又舔又吸，爽得Lex头皮发麻。

“全吃进去，小dudu，给我一个深喉。”

Eduardo嘴里含着他的阴茎，蜜糖的眼睛抬起来看着他听着他的命令，然后小母鹿乖乖服从了。他努力放松了喉口，试图把Lex的肉棒整根吞进嘴里，但Lex太大了，急得小妓女呜咽着。他哼唧着的喉咙肌肉收缩正好按摩着Lex的龟头，把男人伺候得无比舒爽。

Lex愉悦地喟叹出声，听到他的粗喘，这鼓励了Eduardo，他又努力吃进去了些，却因为吞得太深刺激了喉口反射，他干呕似的肌肉痉挛起来，又不敢把嘴里的大肉棒吐出来。Lex看他委委屈屈的眼泪都要下来了，抬着他的下巴插了几下，就退出了他温热的口腔。

“好吃吗，小妓女？”Lex语调欢快地问他。

Eduardo还咳嗽者，又连忙点点头，他喜欢被阴茎顶着喉咙的感觉，“喜欢，喜欢Lex的大肉棒 - ”

Lex笑了一声，把他从地上拉起来，让他趴在桌子上，没再磨蹭，给了他粉红的小屁股几巴掌，就掰开软嫩的臀瓣，一挺身插进了他滴滴答答馋着肉棒的雌穴。

太舒服了。

完全插进去的那一刻，两个人同时发出了满足的哼声，Eduardo的穴肉应激地缠上来，层层叠叠地切切吃起来，烂红熟透的花芯被龟头抵住研磨，激得小骚猫一被插入就哼哼唧唧地高潮了。

Lex被紧窄的蜜穴纠缠得动弹不得，只能小幅度地在Eduardo舒服地高潮的时候顶弄着花腔尽头的宫口。

男人俯下身，把撅着屁股趴在书桌上的小鹿捞进怀里，细细密密地吻他漂亮的后背，又叼住红透的耳尖不肯放，又把小骚猫磨得娇娇怯怯地要他动一动，动一动嘛。

Lex于是才放开动作，大开大合地把Eduardo得呼吸都肏酥了。小母鹿被操得意识涣散地往前伸着手想爬走，又被雄狮抓住了手箍在背后顶得呜呜哭起来，嘴里嘟囔着不敢了、不要了、放过dudu吧…… 

可是Lex知道，这只是小母鹿撒着娇要人疼的惯用伎俩，拿按摩棒插他的时候也是这样，好像吹一次他就不行了似的，娇气的小骚货其实很耐操，要是真的停下来，他还会怪你没有喂饱他呢。

Lex又往深处顶了几下，就抽出了阴茎，Eduardo嘴上讨着饶，大肉棒一真的抽出去又撅着屁股要追，被Lex抽了一巴掌在臀瓣上，就委委屈屈地哼唧起来。

Lex把他翻过来，抱到桌子上，拎着他的两条没力气的长腿掰开挂在腰上，他想正面肏他，看着那双蜜糖似的眼睛变得迷离又沉醉的样子。Lex拧了拧刚刚在桌面上蹭红的小奶尖，就扶着根部一举插了回去。

Eduardo哭闹着Lex的名字，也不敢伸手要抱，只能讨好地收缩着小穴勾引男人射精在里面。Lex一手揉着小母猫甜滋滋的奶子，一手揪着滑溜溜的小阴蒂玩他，直让Eduardo哭都哭不出来地梗着，又吹了一次。

Lex这次体贴了一回，耐心地等着小姑娘喷完，秀气的阴茎也射出了稀薄的精液，才俯下身把人搂在怀里，甜甜腻腻地亲他。这又让Eduardo哭了起来，紧紧抱着他的脖子不肯撒手。Lex小幅度地抽插了几下，觉得自己快要到了，克制不住地凶狠了起来。

他几乎抵住Eduardo抽插，粗硬的阴毛扎得小娇花呜呜喊着疼，蜜穴里却口是心非地又要抽搐起来，Lex觉得被吸得脑髓都要出来了，按住了扑腾着尖叫的Eduardo，把浓精一滴不剩地射满了他的花腔。

他抱着Eduardo等着他平复下来，自己也喘着粗气伏在他身上。

Eduardo像是落了水的小奶猫，眼泪、口水、淫水、汗水，他湿得透透的，身上的Lex也满身是汗，下体也被他蹭的一塌糊涂。可他才不要松开呢，虽然腿没力气缠在Lex腰上了，但可以抱着脖子呀，他蹭了蹭Lex嶙峋的锁骨，又偷偷伸出舌头舔了舔，咸咸的，是Lex的汗。

Lex任由他抱了一会儿，拍了拍他的背，把软绵绵的小鹿抱了起来，让他坐在桌子上。

他的蓝眼睛忽明忽暗地闪了闪，“Eduardo，”他声音沙哑，有一点儿性爱之后特有的餍足，“你自由了。”

眼前原本甜软的Eduardo像被车灯晃了一下的鹿，不敢置信地僵在原地。

“Roberto Saverin死了。”Lex神经质似的盯着对方的反应，金发在风吹过来的时候飘动了一下，他重申了一下，“你自由了。”

“没人会逼你来勾引我了，”他的声音干涩起来，“你还 - 你还…… 愿意跟我走吗？”

19.  
你见过一朵花开的瞬间吗？

Eduardo的眼角还通红着，原本低垂下来的睫毛一下子掀起来，毛茸茸的鹿眼亮得像是谁不小心把银河碰洒在了他眼里，他急不可耐地扑进了男人的怀里，一被接住就“哇”地一声哭了出来，吓得Lex手一抖险些没抱稳他。

他搂紧了Lex的脖子，长腿勾在了Lex的腰板上，委委屈屈地哭起来，一边哭一边囫囵嘟囔着，“带我走，呜呜呜… Lex - 带dudu走呜呜 - 我跟你走呜呜呜… 要Lex - 喜，喜欢Lex - ! 呜呜呜 -”

Lex花了几秒钟才反应过来小考拉在絮叨什么，他惊喜得难得一见地真心笑起来，侧着头一个劲儿地亲吻Eduardo的耳朵和头发。

Eduardo搂着Lex的脖子，终于肯把小脑袋从对方的肩窝里抬起来，他哭得还抽抽噎噎的，眼角红红的，但亮晶晶的，像一颗剔透的糖果。

Lex把他抱到书桌上撑着一半的重量，从口袋里摸出一颗暴风糖来，剥开糖纸塞进Eduardo的嘴巴里。然后他倾身吻了他，舌尖探进去温柔地扫过Eduardo的软腔，即使刚刚才做完爱，但甜滋滋的亲吻让Eduardo受用地哼唧起来。

Lex没给太多，浅尝辄止地亲了亲就退了出来，他又轻啄了一口小鹿的嘴角，“it’s cherry, dudu.”

小鹿眯起眼睛笑得甜蜜。

20.  
被Lex用毯子裹着抱回家的时候Eduardo一直把脸埋在Lex的肩窝里，太丢脸了，虽然Lex的司机训练有素目不斜视地开车什么都没说，但太丢脸了。小鹿在心里哀嚎。

Lex抱着他直接走进了主卧，他是第一次造访Luther家的主宅，还没来得及感叹，就被直接扔进了柔软的床垫上。

他刚要起身，一路抱着他的卷发男人就欺身压了过来，直接捏着他的下颌吻上来。

Eduardo被吻得没两下就卸了力气，他开始还呜呜抗议着要洗澡，Lex没理他，一边把他从毯子里剥出来一边不耐烦地说做完再洗，他还想挣扎，Lex微凉的手掌就威胁性地放在了他的屁股上，小鹿噤了声，乖乖岔开了小蹄子给他摸。

Lex的身上还带着外面雨水的潮气，湿湿冷冷的。Eduardo刚从暖融融的毯子里被扒出来，忍不住小幅度地打了个寒颤，但Lex温热的鼻息喷在他的脖颈上，细细密密地吻了下来，他就觉得自己又暖和起来了。

Lex的吻带着不必要的力道落在他的锁骨上，Eduardo“哎呀”地娇嗔了一声，换来一次更用力地吮吸。肯定留下印子了呀，Eduardo嘟嘟嘴，他也要给Lex留……

小母鹿娇雍地扭了扭，懒洋洋地抬起手去解忙着啃他的Lex的衬衫扣子。刚刚做的时候Lex没有脱掉上衣，他不高兴地撇撇嘴巴，手上着急地扯起了难缠的扣子。

Lex感觉到他的拉扯，从他的胸口分神抬起头来看着自己别扭的小母鹿，男人低低地笑出了声，帮着他一起解自己的扣子，脱掉了让Eduardo碍眼得不得了的衬衫。

Lex赤裸的身体很精瘦，肌肉线条流畅又凌厉，Eduardo躺在床被里，双腿大敞着，他想到自己的情态，又看了看居高临下地跪在他上方的男人，想到要被他征服似的肏进来，小母鹿忍不住吞了吞口水。

Lex看着他的动作笑了笑，动手抽出了皮带，威胁似的挑了挑眉，冲着Eduardo挥了两下，小母鹿果然呜咽一声扭了扭，腰胯却期待似的往上挺了两下。Lex俯下身来安抚地亲了亲他，一边解开裤子，一边舔着他的小鼻尖，“下次再用皮带收拾你，小骚猫。今天不用别的，只有我和你，好不好？”

Eduardo咬着嘴唇笑起来，乖乖把腿张的更开，让男人能完全被他纳进怀里。

Lex踢掉了裤子，现在他和Eduardo一样完全赤裸了。

他搂紧了Eduardo，肌肤相亲着贴近。

他们抱了一会儿，Lex就开始摸他了，他的薄唇也亲吻了他的眼睛、鼻尖、嘴巴，又一路向下。Eduardo迫不及待地回吻着对方，小心眼地想要给男人也留下暧昧的痕迹，心急的小母鹿换来了乳尖上的一下刺痛作为惩罚。

Lex摩挲着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，可就是不肯再往上一点，安慰一下他淌水的小花穴。他气得扭起来，不肯把奶子给Lex吃，被挑衅的雄狮在他上方撑起一点身体，眯起蓝眼睛看了看他，那是捕猎者的眼神，Eduardo吓得呜了一声。

可是已经晚了，Lex拖着他的长腿把他扯到床边，动作粗鲁地拉开他的腿扛在肩上，粗硕的大鸡巴就直挺挺地插了进来，没有一点儿缓和和仁慈。

Lex给了他一点时间适应，然后就开始了暴风骤雨似的鞭挞。小骚猫爽得不行，脚趾蜷缩着收紧又舒展张开，哑着嗓子克制不住地大叫，他哭喊着Lex的名字，求他慢一点，Lex当然不会听，俯下身把他几乎对折了，一边吸着他红彤彤的小奶尖一边问他爽不爽，想不想吹，还敢不敢不给老公吃奶子。

Eduardo一塌糊涂地哭着讨饶，小母猫似的挺起胸脯说给吃给吃，老公dudu错了，老公肏死dudu吧… dudu不行了，要吹出来了… 

Lex放慢了速度，故意吊着小淫猫不上不下，又逗着他说了半天的垃圾话，才肯重重地撞了几下他的宫口，直接把他操射了也肏吹了。

Eduardo委委屈屈地吸吸鼻子，嗔怪地看着亵玩他的男人，Lex笑着凑过来，说都让你这么舒服了还要委屈，dudu可真是小赖皮。

Eduardo也不恼，搂着Lex的脖子撒娇说他是大坏蛋，腻歪了一会儿刚刚吃饱的小穴就又自发地嘬起了还插在里面的大肉棒，勾得Lex骂了几句小骚货就不要命地抽插了起来。

Lex快射精的时候，俯下身来和他鼻尖相抵，恶狠狠地问他要不要射进去，要不要给老公生宝宝。

Eduardo闻言两条腿缠紧了Lex，胡言乱语地说要生宝宝，要老公射进来，给老公和宝宝喂奶。Lex被刺激得死命抽插了十几下，再也克制不住，抵着小母鹿的宫口全都射了进去。

这次做完的Eduardo彻底没了力气，呜呜哼唧着要洗干净，蹭着Lex撒娇。Lex亲了亲他，把软绵绵的小鹿抱去浴室，任劳任怨地给嫌热又嫌冷的爱人清理干净，又把他抱回到柔软的大床上。

折腾了一晚上，天已经蒙蒙亮起来，Lex拉上了窗帘，让已经耐不住睡着的小鹿不被外面的天光打扰。

他重新回到床上，掀开被子钻进去，从背后搂着Eduardo。被搂住的小鹿扭了一下，窸窸窣窣地转过身来，把睡得香甜的小脸埋进他的肩窝，心满意足地蹭了蹭。

Lex笑了笑，亲吻了Eduardo光洁的额头。

大雨已经停了，外面的阳光正好。


End file.
